Кристаллинг. Часть 1/Галерея
. 1 = Первый урок дружбы Старлайт ---- Starlight trying to find the library S6E1.png Starlight looking right down a corridor S6E1.png Empty_castle_corridor_S6E1.png Starlight_looking_left_down_a_corridor_S6E1.png Another_empty_castle_corridor_S6E1.png Starlight_--looked_a_lot_smaller_from_the_outside--_S6E1.png Starlight_opening_a_castle_door_S6E1.png Spike_brushing_his_teeth_S6E1.png Spike_says_good_morning_to_Starlight_S6E1.png Starlight_Glimmer_lightly_traumatized_S6E1.png Starlight_shuts_the_bathroom_door_and_shields_her_eyes_S6E1.png Starlight_apologizing_to_Spike_S6E1.png Starlight_--still_trying_to_find_my_way_around--_S6E1.png Starlight_asking_where_the_library_is_S6E1.png Spike_--next_door_on_the_left!--_S6E1.png Starlight_looking_at_adjacent_door_S6E1.png Starlight_thanks_Spike_for_his_help_S6E1.png Twilight_writing_potential_friendship_lessons_S6E1.png Starlight_enters_the_castle_library_S6E1.png Twilight_--good_morning,_come_in!--_S6E1.png Starlight_--got_a_little_turned_around--_S6E1.png Starlight_--can't_believe_you're_letting_me_stay_here--_S6E1.png Starlight_Glimmer_--as_your_pupil...--_S6E1.png Starlight_--after_everything_I_did--_S6E1.png Twilight_feeling_sorry_for_Starlight_S6E1.png Twilight_--not_one_to_dwell_on_the_past--_S6E1.png Twilight_--neither_should_you--_S6E1.png Twilight_returning_to_her_desk_S6E1.png Twilight_--as_far_as_being_my_pupil_goes--_S6E1.png Twilight_--what_your_first_friendship_lesson_should_be--_S6E1.png Starlight_--you're_really_narrowing_it_down--_S6E1.png Twilight_--these_are_just_the_A's--_S6E1.png Twilight_--after_this,_I_move_on_to_the_B's!--_S6E1.png Piles_of_friendship_lesson_papers_S6E1.png Twilight_Sparkle's_over-eager_smile_S6E1.png Starlight_biting_her_lower_lip_S6E1.png Starlight_Glimmer_considerably_scared_S6E1.png |-| 2 = Что такое Кристаллизация? ---- Ponies mingle outside the Castle of Friendship S6E1.png Starlight_looks_through_Twilight's_friendship_lessons_S6E1.png Starlight_--how_do_we_choose---_S6E1.png Twilight_--I_should_pare_things_down_a_bit--_S6E1.png Twilight_Sparkle_looking_spooked_S6E1.png Twilight_--why_don't_you_join_the_others--_S6E1.png Twilight_--our_trip_to_the_Crystal_Empire--_S6E1.png Twilight_mentions_Shining_Armor_and_Cadance's_baby_S6E1.png Starlight_--Throne_room!_Got_it!--_S6E1.png Starlight_gallops_out_of_the_library_S6E1.png Starlight_--which_way_is_the_throne_room---_S6E1.png Twilight_sighs_and_rolls_her_eyes_S6E1.png Starlight_joins_the_ponies_in_the_throne_room_S6E1.png Fluttershy_--shouldn't_we_wait_for_the_invitation---_S6E1.png Applejack_--not_exactly_clear_on_all_the_customs--_S6E1.png Applejack_--especially_when_it_comes_to_a_Crystalling--_S6E1.png Starlight_--what's_a_Crystalling---_S6E1.png Rarity_--that's_just_it,_darling--_S6E1.png Rarity_--baby_is_due_any_day--_S6E1.png Rarity_--we're_still_not_sure--_S6E1.png Rarity_--gone_for_a_thousand_years--_S6E1.png Rarity_--a_bit_murky--_S6E1.png Applejack_--somethin'_to_do_with_the_new_baby--_S6E1.png Pinkie_Pie_pops_in_once_S6E1.png Pinkie_bares_a_huge_grin_at_Starlight_S6E1.png Fluttershy_--and_the_Crystal_Heart--_S6E1.png Pinkie_Pie_pops_in_twice_S6E1.png Fluttershy_cowers_away_from_Pinkie_S6E1.png Rainbow_Dash_--and_some_kinda_cool_energy--_S6E1.png Dash,_AJ,_and_Starlight_look_at_Pinkie_S6E1.png Pinkie_Pie_shouting_--a_party!--_S6E1.png Pinkie_Pie_baring_a_big_party_grin_S6E1.png Rainbow_Dash_shrugging_to_Starlight_S6E1.png Rainbow_and_Starlight_hear_Spike_enter_S6E1.png Spike_enters_the_throne_room_S6E1.png Spike_hops_into_his_throne_S6E1.png Spike_bragging_about_his_Empire_exploits_S6E1.png Spike_with_a_big_smug_grin_S6E1.png Rainbow,_Starlight,_and_AJ_looking_at_Spike_S6E1.png Rarity_holding_in_her_laughter_S6E1.png Pinkie_Pie_with_a_hmm_face_S6E1.png Spike_embarrassed_S6E1.png Spike_--I've_had_to_help_Twilight--_S6E1.png Spike_picks_up_a_Crystal_Empire_vase_S6E1.png Vase_illustration_of_a_Crystal_Empire_birth_S6E1.png Vase_illustration_of_a_purity_crystal_selection_S6E1.png Vase_illustration_of_an_Empire_crystaller_S6E1.png Vase_illustration_of_an_Empire_foal_reveal_S6E1.png Vase_illustration_of_a_Crystalling_ceremony_S6E1.png Vase_illustration_of_the_Crystal_Heart_getting_stronger_S6E1.png Spike_--this_is_going_to_be_a_royal_Crystalling--_S6E1.png Spike_--hasn't_happened_in_a_millennia!--_S6E1.png Spike_putting_the_vase_away_S6E1.png Starlight_--increases_the_Crystal_Heart's_power---_S6E1.png Spike_making_a_guess_S6E1.png Starlight_--protect_it_from_what---_S6E1.png Starlight_and_friends_in_the_castle_throne_room_S6E1.png |-| 3 = Возможный урок дружбы найден ---- Twilight still sorting through friendship lessons S6E1.png Starlight_trots_past_the_library_door_S6E1.png Starlight_pokes_her_head_in_the_library_S6E1.png Starlight_asking_Twilight_about_the_Crystal_Empire_S6E1.png Twilight_--funny_you_should_mention_it--_S6E1.png Twilight_presents_three_friendship_lesson_options_S6E1.png Twilight_--one_of_them_is_in_the_Crystal_Empire!--_S6E1.png Starlight_Glimmer_getting_excited_S6E1.png Twilight_--the_first_pony_you_ever_cared_about--_S6E1.png Starlight_Glimmer_saying_Sunburst's_name_S6E1.png Starlight_getting_nervous_S6E1.png Starlight_getting_more_nervous_S6E1.png Starlight_getting_extremely_nervous_S6E1.png Starlight_shutting_her_eyes_tight_S6E1.png Starlight_Glimmer_hears_Twilight's_voice_S6E1.png Twilight_asks_--is_something_wrong---_S6E1.png Starlight_plays_off_her_nervousness_S6E1.png Starlight_--those_all_sound_great!--_S6E1.png Twilight_Sparkle_--I_know!--_S6E1.png Twilight_happily_trots_off-screen_S6E1.png Starlight_Glimmer_nervous_--yeah...--_S6E1.png Starlight_becomes_a_nervous_wreck_S6E1.png |-| 4 = Больше о Санбёрсте / Приглашение на Кристаллизацию ---- Starlight wandering the castle halls S6E1.png Starlight gets buried in cleaning supplies S6E1.png Starlight with bucket on her head S6E1.png Starlight levitating cleaning supplies S6E1.png Starlight approaching a different castle door S6E1.png Spike flexing in front of a mirror S6E1.png Spike looking embarrassed at Starlight S6E1.png Starlight Glimmer sighing in defeat S6E1.png Spike asking Starlight what's wrong S6E1.png Starlight --figuring out what my first friendship lesson is-- S6E1.png Starlight --not exactly thrilled with the options-- S6E1.png Starlight --with ONE of them-- S6E1.png Starlight --reuniting me with my first friend-- S6E1.png Spike --what's so terrible about that--- S6E1.png Starlight reminiscing about Sunburst S6E1.png Flashback transition blur S6E1.png Flashback to foal Starlight and Sunburst S6E1.png Filly Starlight trying to levitate a toy block S6E1.png Filly Starlight's magic fizzles out S6E1.png Filly Starlight looking sad S6E1.png Sunburst levitates book in front of filly Starlight S6E1.png Filly Starlight looking confused at Sunburst S6E1.png Sunburst helping filly Starlight with magic S6E1.png Filly Starlight successfully levitating toy blocks S6E1.png Starlight and Sunburst happy about Starlight's success S6E1.png Cup of juice spills on the floor S6E1.png Filly Starlight sad about her spilled juice S6E1.png Sunburst cleans spill while reading spell scroll S6E1.png Sunburst shows filly Starlight a cleaning spell S6E1.png Filly Starlight casting a cleaning spell S6E1.png Soap bubbles flood Sunburst's kitchen S6E1.png Screen floods with soap bubbles S6E1.png Sunburst and Starlight in a spotless kitchen S6E1.png Filly Starlight looks up at toppling book tower S6E1.png Sunburst stops books from falling on Starlight S6E1.png Books levitate in a circle around Sunburst S6E1.png Sunburst shelves books with great speed S6E1.png Sunburst earns his cutie mark S6E1.png Filly Starlight watching Sunburst's cutie mark moment S6E1.png Sunburst trotting past filly Starlight S6E1.png Filly Starlight looking outside at Sunburst S6E1.png Sunburst's family and friends happy for him S6E1.png Filly Starlight watches Sunburst's parade walk away S6E1.png Filly Starlight feeling sad and alone S6E1.png Spike appears in Starlight's flashback S6E1.png Spike --you went back in time-- S6E1.png Spike --almost destroyed Equestria-- S6E1.png Flashback ends around Spike S6E1.png Starlight feeling guilty about her past S6E1.png Starlight --super eager to tell Sunburst about-- S6E1.png Starlight --probably some big important wizard-- S6E1.png Starlight hangs her head in shame S6E1.png Spike --maybe he'd appreciate your-- S6E1.png Spike accentuates Starlight's --exploits-- S6E1.png Spike encourages Starlight to talk to Twilight S6E1.png Spike --sure she'd want to hear-- S6E1.png Starlight --I don't want her to think-- S6E1.png Starlight --or that I'm not grateful-- S6E1.png Spike and Starlight hear Twilight's voice S6E1.png Twilight Sparkle on the castle balcony S6E1.png Spike and Starlight join Twilight on the balcony S6E1.png Twilight sees a snowflake on the wind S6E1.png Twilight catches snowflake on her wing S6E1.png Snowflake unfolds to reveal Crystalling invitation S6E1.png Spike --it's a Crystalling invitation!-- S6E1.png Twilight --Shining Armor's a father!-- S6E1.png Twilight Sparkle --I'm an aunt!-- S6E1.png Twilight --since we're going to the Crystal Empire-- S6E1.png Twilight --your first friendship lesson is-- S6E1.png Twilight --reuniting with Sunburst!-- S6E1.png Twilight thrilled; Starlight stunned S6E1.png Starlight Glimmer unsure --great...-- S6E1.png Starlight feeling nervous all over again S6E1.png |-| 5 = Направляясь в Кристальную Империю ---- Friendship Express chugs toward Crystal Empire S6E1.png Starlight_Glimmer_staring_out_the_window_S6E1.png Mane_Six_and_Starlight_Glimmer_riding_the_train_S6E1.png Fluttershy_window-gazes_while_Rarity_sews_S6E1.png Rainbow_Dash_yawning_S6E1.png Rainbow_Dash_looking_at_Applejack_S6E1.png Rainbow_Dash_--what_is_that---_S6E1.png Applejack_--just_a_little_somethin'--_S6E1.png Applejack_pulling_back_the_sheet_S6E1.png Applejack's_apple-themed_cradle_S6E1.png Applejack_--we_make_'em_for_all_the_Apples--_S6E1.png Applejack_--practically_family--_S6E1.png Twilight_Sparkle_smiling_warmly_S6E1.png Rainbow_Dash_--it's_okay...--_S6E1.png Rainbow_Dash_--it's_no_Cloudsdale_mobile!--_S6E1.png Rainbow_presents_a_Cloudsdale_mobile_S6E1.png Pinkie_impressed_by_Rainbow's_mobile_S6E1.png Pinkie_Pie_touching_the_mobile_S6E1.png Pinkie_breaks_a_piece_of_the_mobile_S6E1.png Pinkie_embarrassed;_Rainbow_annoyed_S6E1.png Applejack_--a_mobile_is_real_nice--_S6E1.png Applejack_--as_long_as_you_have_somethin'_to_lay_in--_S6E1.png Rarity_tucks_blanket_into_Applejack's_cradle_S6E1.png Rarity_--and_a_fetching_blanket--_S6E1.png Applejack_and_Rarity_smiling_S6E1.png Twilight_talking_about_Shining_Armor_and_Cadance_S6E1.png Twilight_--will_love_all_our_gifts--_S6E1.png Twilight_--I_think_they're_more_happy--_S6E1.png Pinkie_Pie_jumping_with_excitement_S6E1.png Pinkie_Pie_--even_more_sparkly_and_shiny--_S6E1.png Twilight_explaining_to_Pinkie_Pie_S6E1.png Twilight_--an_ancient_and_powerful_relic--_S6E1.png Twilight_--without_its_magic--_S6E1.png Twilight_--lost_to_the_Frozen_North--_S6E1.png Starlight_--sounds_pretty_important--_S6E1.png Starlight_--understand_if_you_wanted_to--_S6E1.png Starlight_Glimmer_--you_know...--_S6E1.png Starlight_--wait_to_do_a_different_friendship_lesson--_S6E1.png Starlight_Glimmer_shrugging_S6E1.png Twilight_--this_trip_is_perfect!--_S6E1.png Twilight_--I_get_to_see_the_baby--_S6E1.png Twilight_--take_part_in_the_ceremony--_S6E1.png Twilight_puts_a_hoof_around_Starlight_S6E1.png Twilight_hugging_Starlight_too_tight_S6E1.png Twilight_excited;_Starlight_nervous_S6E1.png Starlight_pushing_Twilight_away_S6E1.png Starlight_Glimmer_--me_neither...--_S6E1.png Starlight_worries_while_Twilight_continues_reading_S6E1.png Spike_gesturing_for_Starlight_to_talk_to_Twilight_S6E1.png Starlight_Glimmer_--actually,_Twilight--_S6E1.png Starlight_tries_to_talk_to_Twilight_S6E1.png Twilight_Sparkle_--oh,_trust_me--_S6E1.png Twilight_--what_it's_like_to_see_old_friends--_S6E1.png Twilight_--right_there_to_help_things_along--_S6E1.png Starlight_listening_to_Twilight_S6E1.png Twilight's_long_friendship_lesson_checklist_S6E1.png Starlight_smiling_nervously_at_Twilight_S6E1.png |-| 6 = Стресс Шайнинг Армора ---- Shining Armor at the train station S6E1.png Friendship_Express_pulls_into_the_station_S6E1.png Rainbow_and_Pinkie_get_off_the_train_S6E1.png Twilight_and_Starlight_get_off_the_train_S6E1.png Twilight_--get_to_the_castle_with_enough_time--_S6E1.png Twilight_bumps_into_Shining_Armor_S6E1.png Twilight_happy_to_see_Shining_Armor_S6E1.png Shining_Armor_happy_to_see_Twilight_S6E1.png Twilight_and_Shining_Armor_hugging_S6E1.png Twilight_--didn't_know_you_were_meeting_us--_S6E1.png Shining_Armor_fatigued_--of_course_I_am!--_S6E1.png Shining_Armor_tired_--here_I_am--_S6E1.png Shining_Armor_--though_we_have_met_before--_S6E1.png Twilight_--are_you_all_right---_S6E1.png Shining_Armor_delirious_--never_better!--_S6E1.png Shining_Armor_--being_a_father_is_amazing!--_S6E1.png Shining_Armor_--wonderful_and_amazing--_S6E1.png Shining_Armor_--and_confusing--_S6E1.png Shining_Armor_becoming_more_unhinged_S6E1.png Shining_Armor_--but_surprising--_S6E1.png Shining_Armor_--not_that_you'd_know--_S6E1.png Shining_Armor's_manic_grin_S6E1.png Twilight_Sparkle_embarrassed_S6E1.png Shining_Armor_--haven't_really_slept_since--_S6E1.png Shining_Armor_--she_hasn't_either--_S6E1.png Shining_Armor_--would_be_great_to_get_a_break--_S6E1.png Twilight_--probably_need_all_kinds_of_help!--_S6E1.png Twilight_apologizing_to_Starlight_S6E1.png Starlight_in_pleasant_surprise_S6E1.png Starlight_--don't_be_ridiculous!--_S6E1.png Starlight_--more_important_than_some--_S6E1.png Twilight_--wish_there_was_a_way_to_do_both--_S6E1.png Spike_holding_Twilight's_checklist_S6E1.png Spike_--maybe_there_is!--_S6E1.png Spike_--you've_already_done_the_work--_S6E1.png Spike_--all_we_have_to_do_is_follow_it!--_S6E1.png Starlight_Glimmer_face-hoofs_S6E1.png Twilight_--Spike,_you're_a_genius!--_S6E1.png Starlight_Glimmer_nervous_yet_again_S6E1.png Starlight_muttering_bitterly_--genius--_S6E1.png Twilight_--head_straight_to_the_castle--_S6E1.png Spike_saluting_to_Twilight_S6E1.png Starlight_nervous_--uh-huh--_S6E1.png Twilight_--let's_go_see_this_amazing_baby_pony!--_S6E1.png Twilight_looking_shocked_at_Shining_Armor_S6E1.png Shining_Armor_nods_off_while_standing_S6E1.png |-| 7 = Затыкая Спайка ---- Starlight and Spike walking together S6E1.png Spike_--Twilight's_got_everything_covered--_S6E1.png Starlight_--I'd_rather_do_absolutely_anything_else--_S6E1.png Spike_--she's_taken_that_into_account_too--_S6E1.png Spike's_wisdom_--trust_the_lesson--_S6E1.png Starlight_Glimmer_rolling_her_eyes_S6E1.png Starlight_comes_up_with_an_idea_S6E1.png Starlight_Glimmer_about_to_be_sly_S6E1.png Starlight_and_Spike_pass_by_Spike's_statue_S6E1.png Starlight_points_toward_Spike's_statue_S6E1.png Spike_--yep,_it_sure_is!--_S6E1.png Spike_goes_back_to_the_checklist_S6E1.png Starlight_asks_Spike_about_the_statue_S6E1.png Crystal_Pony_1_--Spike_the_Brave_and_Glorious--_S6E1.png Crystal_Pony_1_talking_about_Spike_S6E1.png Crystal_Pony_2_talking_about_the_Equestria_Games_S6E1.png Starlight_Glimmer_feigning_surprise_S6E1.png Crystal_Pony_3_shakes_Spike's_claw_S6E1.png Starlight_--when_were_you_going_to_tell_me--_S6E1.png Spike_--it's_no_big_deal--_S6E1.png Crystal_Ponies_--it_most_certainly_is!--_S6E1.png Humble_Spike_and_sneaky_Starlight_S6E1.png Starlight_levitating_a_footstool_S6E1.png Starlight_levitates_Spike_onto_the_stool_S6E1.png Starlight_--we're_not_going_anywhere--_S6E1.png Starlight_--until_I_get_the_whole_story--_S6E1.png Spike_and_his_Crystal_Pony_fans_S6E1.png |-| 8 = Встреча с королевской малышкой ---- Shining Armor warning Twilight and friends S6E1.png Twilight_entering_the_crystal_nursery_S6E1.png Celestia,_Luna,_and_Cadance_bow_to_Twilight_S6E1.png Twilight_beholds_Flurry_Heart_for_the_first_time_-_episode_version_S6E1.png Mane_Six_aww-ing_at_Baby_Flurry_Heart_S6E1.png Mane_six_shocked_to_see_Flurry_Heart's_wings_S06E01.png Alicorn_Baby_Flurry_Heart_revealed_-_episode_version_S6E1.png Twilight_Sparkle_--I_could_be_wrong--_-_episode_version_S6E1.png Mane_Six_in_complete_shock_S6E1.png Flurry_Heart_sucking_on_a_hoof_S6E1.png Twilight_--the_baby_is_an_Alicorn-!--_S6E1.png Princess_Cadance_--it_looks_that_way--_S6E1.png Rarity_--I_thought_Alicorn_wings_had_to_be_earned--_S6E1.png Rarity_--some_great,_princess-worthy_deed!--_S6E1.png Applejack_--how_can_you_just_be_born_with_'em---_S6E1.png Princess_Celestia_--something_Equestria_has_never_seen--_S6E1.png Princess_Luna_--beyond_even_our_understanding--_S6E1.png Fluttershy_whispering_--that's_not_very_reassuring--_S6E1.png Pinkie_Pie_--a_unicorn_AND_a_Pegasus!--_S6E1.png Pinkie_--she_could_be_a_super-strong_flyer--_S6E1.png Pinkie_--AND_have_crazy_baby_magic!--_S6E1.png Rainbow_Dash_--well,_I_know--_S6E1.png Rainbow_Dash_loop-de-loops_in_the_air_S6E1.png Rainbow_Dash_--super-strong_flying!--_S6E1.png Twilight_--I_can_help_keep_tabs_on_her_magic--_S6E1.png Flurry_Heart_about_to_sneeze_S6E1.png Flurry_Heart_releases_a_tremendous_blast_of_magic_S6E1.png Crystal_Pony_mare_in_the_destroyed_ceiling_S6E1.png Mane_Six_in_awe_of_Flurry_Heart's_power_S6E1.png Flurry_Heart_rubbing_her_nose_S6E1.png Flurry_Heart_yawning_S6E1.png Celestia_--her_magic_is_more_powerful--_S6E1.png Celestia_--than_that_of_a_newborn_unicorn!--_S6E1.png Princess_Luna_--already_started_to_gather--_S6E1.png Princess_Luna_watching_a_balloon_inflate_S6E1.png Pinkie_Pie_floating_upwards_S6E1.png Pinkie_Pie_falls_back_onto_the_floor_S6E1.png Princess_Cadance_--we_should_call_it_off--_S6E1.png Rainbow_--we've_all_faced_a_lot_worse--_S6E1.png Rarity_--such_a_beautiful_and_important_ceremony--_S6E1.png Rarity_--so_potentially_adorable!--_S6E1.png Main_four_in_agreement_with_Rarity_S6E1.png Princess_Celestia_--more_important_than_ever--_S6E1.png Celestia_--you_should_address_your_subjects--_S6E1.png Cadance_kissing_Flurry_Heart's_forehead_S6E1.png Flurry_Heart_burbling_cutely_S6E1.png Celestia,_Luna,_and_Cadance_leaving_the_nursery_S6E1.png Twilight_looking_at_sleeping_Shining_Armor_S6E1.png Twilight_--do_you_have_everything_you_need--_S6E1.png Shining_Armor_in_a_sudden_panic_S6E1.png Shining_Armor_--interview_the_honor_guards--_S6E1.png Shining_Armor_--choose_the_purity_crystal--_S6E1.png Shining_Armor_--pick_a_crystaller!--_S6E1.png Shining_Armor_reduced_to_a_heap_of_nerves_S6E1.png Twilight_Sparkle_--take_it_easy--_S6E1.png Twilight_--keep_an_eye_on_the_baby--_S6E1.png Flurry_Heart_latched_onto_Pinkie's_eyeball_S6E1.png Applejack_and_friends_offering_to_help_S6E1.png Applejack_and_friends_looking_at_Shining_Armor_S6E1.png Shining_Armor_falls_asleep_again_S6E1.png Rarity_--if_you_can_stay_awake_long_enough--_S6E1.png |-| 9 = Вернувшись на верный путь / Неловкое воссоединение ---- Spike telling stories to the Crystal Ponies S6E1.png Crystal_fillies_cheering_for_Spike_S6E1.png Crystal_Foal_2_--tell_the_one_about_the_Equestria_Games!--_S6E1.png Spike_--I_love_reliving_my_heroic_deeds--_S6E1.png Spike_--an_important_lesson_to_do--_S6E1.png Crystal_Ponies_disappointed_S6E1.png Starlight_--aw,_come_on,_Spike--_S6E1.png Starlight_--I_want_to_hear_about_the_Games--_S6E1.png Spike_--nervous_about_seeing_Sunburst--_S6E1.png Spike_consulting_Twilight's_checklist_S6E1.png Spike_--deal_with_your_fears_by_facing_them--_S6E1.png Starlight_Glimmer_annoyed_S6E1.png Starlight_throwing_her_popcorn_away_S6E1.png Starlight_and_Spike_approach_Sunburst's_house_S6E1.png Starlight_about_to_knock_on_Sunburst's_door_S6E1.png Spike_telling_Starlight_to_wait_S6E1.png Starlight_Glimmer_replying_to_Spike_S6E1.png Spike_--isn't_the_next_thing_on_the_list--_S6E1.png Starlight_Glimmer_--seriously---_S6E1.png Spike_--Twilight_can_be_a_little_nitpicky--_S6E1.png Spike_--your_first_lesson_as_her_pupil--_S6E1.png Spike_--it's_important_that_we_do_it_right--_S6E1.png Starlight_Glimmer_more_annoyed_S6E1.png Starlight_Glimmer_resigned_--fine--_S6E1.png Starlight_--what's_the_next_thing_on_the_list---_S6E1.png Spike_--highlight_the_importance_of_the_meeting--_S6E1.png Starlight_--pretty_sure_we_can_skip_that--_S6E1.png Spike_--the_whole_lesson_could_go_south--_S6E1.png Spike_piling_on_the_pressure_S6E1.png Spike_--you'll_never_be_able_to_learn_anything--_S6E1.png Starlight_Glimmer_stunned_with_fear_S6E1.png Spike_--your_whole_future_depends_on_this--_S6E1.png Starlight_Glimmer_blank_stare_S6E1.png Spike_checks_off_the_next_item_on_Twilight's_list_S6E1.png Spike_--can't_believe_you_wanted_to_skip_that--_S6E1.png Starlight_Glimmer_facing_Sunburst's_door_S6E1.png Starlight_knocks_on_Sunburst's_door_S6E1.png Starlight_Glimmer_waiting_for_an_answer_S6E1.png Starlight_looking_uncertain_at_Spike_S6E1.png Spike_shrugging_at_Starlight_Glimmer_S6E1.png Starlight_about_to_leave_Sunburst's_doorstep_S6E1.png Sunburst's_door_cracking_open_S6E1.png Starlight_calling_out_to_Sunburst_S6E1.png Sunburst's_silhouette_in_the_door_S6E1.png Sunburst_stepping_out_of_the_dark_S6E1.png Starlight_Glimmer_meets_Sunburst_again_S6E1.png Starlight_--we_used_to_be_friends--_S6E1.png Sunburst_thinks_for_a_moment_S6E1.png Sunburst_happy_to_see_Starlight_again_S6E1.png Sunburst_--it's_been_a_long_time--_S6E1.png Starlight_--some_of_this,_some_of_that--_S6E1.png Starlight_struggling_to_find_her_voice_S6E1.png Starlight_--I'm_sort_of_Twilight_Sparkle's_new_pupil--_S6E1.png Sunburst_surprised_--the_Princess_of_Friendship---_S6E1.png Starlight_--actually_kind_of_why_I'm_here--_S6E1.png Starlight_--you're_probably_very_busy--_S6E1.png Sunburst_--what_do_you_mean---_S6E1.png Starlight_mentions_Sunburst's_--important_wizard_work--_S6E1.png Sunburst_saying_no_S6E1.png Sunburst_quickly_saying_yes_S6E1.png Sunburst_covering_for_himself_S6E1.png Sunburst_nervously_straightens_his_glasses_S6E1.png Starlight_and_Sunburst_awkwardly_pause_S6E1.png Sunburst_--good_to_see_you--_S6E1.png Starlight_looking_back_to_Spike_S6E1.png Spike_--maybe_we_should_have_skipped--_S6E1.png Starlight_leaving_Sunburst's_house_S6E1.png Spike_stops_Starlight_from_leaving_S6E1.png Spike_--we_have_to_at_least_explain--_S6E1.png Starlight_Glimmer_frustrated_S6E1.png Spike_pushes_Starlight_back_toward_the_door_S6E1.png Starlight_knocks_on_Sunburst's_door_again_S6E1.png Sunburst_answers_the_door_again_S6E1.png Starlight_Glimmer_blushing_S6E1.png |-| 10 = Подготовка к Кристаллизации / Приключения Королевских Нянь ---- Cadance addressing the Crystal Ponies S6E1.png Cadance_addresses_the_Crystal_Ponies_S6E1.png Crystal_Ponies_cheer_for_the_Crystalling_S6E1.png Shining_Armor_watching_from_behind_a_curtain_S6E1.png Shining_Armor_still_very_nervous_S6E1.png Shining_Armor_startled_by_royal_guards_S6E1.png Shining_Armor_--I'm_not_ready!--_S6E1.png Rainbow_Dash_--take_it_easy!--_S6E1.png Rainbow_gives_Shining_Armor_guard_helmets_S6E1.png Shining_Armor_feeling_a_little_assured_S6E1.png Shining_Armor_levitating_helmets_S6E1.png Royal_guards_wearing_helmets_backwards_S6E1.png Royal_guards_backing_away_slowly_S6E1.png Shining_Armor_--I'm_sorry--_S6E1.png Shining_Armor_--more_stressful_than_I_ever_thought--_S6E1.png Fluttershy_--I_can_only_imagine--_S6E1.png Rarity_--choosing_the_crystal_of_purity--_S6E1.png Crystals_arranged_in_order_of_purity_S6E1.png Fluttershy_--they_all_sort_of_look_the_same--_S6E1.png Rarity_--to_the_untrained_eye--_S6E1.png Rarity_presents_purity_crystals_to_Shining_Armor_S6E1.png Shining_Armor_getting_even_more_nervous_S6E1.png Shining_Armor_panicking_--I_don't_know!--_S6E1.png Shining_Armor_collapses_with_anxiety_S6E1.png Rarity_whispering_--better_luck_with_the_baby--_S6E1.png Pinkie_Pie_carried_toward_the_left_S6E1.png Pinkie_Pie_carried_toward_the_right_S6E1.png Flurry_Heart_shooting_beams_of_magic_S6E1.png Flurry_Heart_flying_blissfully_S6E1.png Twilight_intercepting_Flurry_Heart's_magic_S6E1.png Twilight_intercepts_Flurry_Heart's_magic_again_S6E1.png Twilight_intercepts_Flurry_Heart's_magic_a_third_time_S6E1.png Twilight_Sparkle_exhausted_S6E1.png Twilight_Sparkle_--hold_her_still!--_S6E1.png Pinkie_Pie_--I'm_tryiiiiiiing!--_S6E1.png Twilight_ducks_under_Flurry_Heart's_magic_S6E1.png Twilight_Sparkle_sweating_S6E1.png |-| 11 = "Важный маг" ---- Starlight and Sunburst stare at each other S6E1.png Starlight_and_Sunburst's_eyes_wander_S6E1.png Sunburst_--you_and_I_to_be_friends_again--_S6E1.png Starlight_Glimmer_--weird,_right---_S6E1.png Sunburst_--I_don't_understand--_S6E1.png Sunburst_--did_something_happen_to_you--_S6E1.png Starlight_Glimmer_panicky_--no!--_S6E1.png Starlight_--don't_see_what_that_has_to_do_with_anything--_S6E1.png Sunburst_watches_Starlight's_tea_overflow_S6E1.png Starlight_--did_something_happen_to_YOU--_S6E1.png Starlight_trying_to_be_nonchalant_S6E1.png Sunburst_starting_to_get_nervous_S6E1.png Sunburst_covers_for_himself_again_S6E1.png Sunburst_calls_himself_an_--important_wizard--_S6E1.png Starlight_and_Sunburst_silent_again_S6E1.png Spike_looks_through_Twilight's_list_again_S6E1.png |-| 12 = Кристально Сердце уничтожено ---- Crystal Heart spinning S6E1.png Shining_Armor_takes_calming_breaths_S6E1.png Shining_Armor_sees_Cadance,_Celestia,_and_Luna_S6E1.png Shining_Armor_--I_chose_the_honor_guard--_S6E1.png Shining_Armor_--I_know_exactly_who_I_want--_S6E1.png Shining_Armor_--all_we_need_is--_S6E1.png Princess_Cadance_raises_an_eyebrow_S6E1.png Princess_Cadance_--the_baby---_S6E1.png Shining_Armor_in_stunned_silence_S6E1.png Shining_Armor_and_Cadance_hear_Twilight's_voice_S6E1.png Shining_Armor_relieved_S6E1.png Twilight_carrying_Pinkie_and_Flurry_Heart_in_a_bubble_S6E1.png Cadance_casting_her_magic_on_the_bubble_S6E1.png Flurry_Heart_and_Pinkie's_bubble_being_split_S6E1.png Flurry_Heart_in_Cadance's_magic_bubble_S6E1.png Twilight_sets_Pinkie_on_the_ground_S6E1.png Pinkie_Pie_smiling_at_Twilight_S6E1.png Flurry_Heart_starting_to_tear_up_S6E1.png Mane_Six_and_friends_gather_around_Flurry_Heart_S6E1.png Flurry_Heart_about_to_cry_S6E1.png Flurry_Heart's_booming_wail_S6E1.png Shining_Armor_and_Cadance_hear_Flurry_Heart_cry_S6E1.png Twilight_and_Pinkie_hear_Flurry_Heart_cry_S6E1.png The_Crystal_Heart_stops_spinning_S6E1.png The_Crystal_Heart_cracks_S6E1.png The_Crystal_Heart_shatters_S6E1.png Mane_Six_and_friends_in_complete_shock_S6E1.png Flurry_Heart_calming_down_S6E1.png Ponies_staring_at_the_shattered_Crystal_Heart_S6E1.png Crystal_Heart_in_fragments_on_the_ground_S6E1.png Applejack_--that's_gonna_make_it_harder--_S6E1.png Applejack_listening_to_Twilight_S6E1.png Twilight_standing_near_the_Crystalling_curtain_S6E1.png Twilight_watches_the_storm_clouds_gather_S6E1.png Storm_clouds_surround_the_Crystal_Empire_S6E1.png Ponies_in_shock_and_fright_S6E1.png Flurry_Heart_smiling_innocently_S6E1.png |-| 13 = Превью ---- Twilight_beholds_Flurry_Heart_for_the_first_time_S6E1.png Alicorn_Baby_Flurry_Heart_revealed_S6E1.png Twilight_Sparkle_--I_could_be_wrong--_S6E1.png Princess_Flurry_Heart_revealed_to_have_wings_S6E1.gif Preview_Princess_Fluffy_Heart_Happy_to_See_Twilight.gif |-| en: The Crystalling Pt. 1/Gallery Категория:Галереи эпизодов шестого сезона